wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiren Saeldain
Coiren Saeldain is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. Appearance She is plump and stately. She has a billowing voice. History She is notoriously pompous, bombastic and self-important. She has a mannerism that makes it sound as if she is making speeches or pronouncements every time she speaks. She is, nevertheless, no fool. She is a very good negotiator, though she likes to have everything go according to plan. She thinks Cadsuane is undiplomatic. Activities Before Dumai's Wells She was head of the White Tower delegation to the Dragon Reborn. She takes Gawyn Trakand aside and explains to him that they are being sent to the Dragon Reborn in Cairhien. Before this, Gawyn did not even know where they were headed. Coiren swears him to secrecy and even seems afraid to tell him. She is one of the sisters that makes an alliance with the Shaido. She is the one who speaks with them and who intones the words of agreement when they make their bargain with the Aiel. She thinks Rand will go with them willingly to the White Tower, the Aes Sedai delegation of six being an honour in itself. It is twice the usual number sent to any monarch. She and the other six Aes Sedai stay with Lady Arilyn Dhulaine, an agent of the Gray Ajah. Rhuarc reports that she semed to be well-acquainted with Lady Arylin. She is very annoyed that Rand seems to appear and disappear from Cairhien. The party prepare for the chance that Rand will not come with them by secretly building up the numbers of Aes Sedai in Cairhien. Coiren, Galina Casban and Nesune Bihara meet officially with the Dragon Reborn and offer him a chest of gold and offers up Nesune or Galina as a replacement for Moiraine as advisor. Rand says he looks forward to standing in the Tower and will let them know when he is ready to go, but not before banning them from anywhere a mile closer than the Sun Palace. After her initial dismissal from the Sun Palace, she writes politely worded letters to Rand inquiring after his health and requesting another audience. She writes a similar letter every three days. She is one of those present when Rand is kidnapped. Although in charge of the delegation, Galina Casban now usurps her, claiming that their mission is now the business of the Red Ajah. This had been agreed upon to as the fallback position if negotiations failed. After Dumai's Wells At the Battle of Dumai's Wells she is captured and made da'tsang by the Aiel Wise Ones. Verin later sees her carrying a large basket of sand uphill with a Wise One and two Aielmen as escort. It is reported by Sorilea that she and the rest of the Aes Sedai prisoners have all sworn fealty to Rand. When word reaches the Tower of the failure of their embassy, Coiren gets the blame and is all but tried and convicted in the eyes of most sisters. Category: Gray Ajah